1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection circuits, and particularly to a detection circuit for an audio device.
2. Description of Related Art
When an external device is plugged into an electronic device, the communication protocol between the electronic device and the external device, or programs capable of exchanging a predetermined control signal or characteristic between the electronic device and the external device, is usually used to notify whether the external device is plugged into the electronic device. For example, when an audio device, such as an earphone, is plugged into a music player, the music player and the earphone build a communication protocol to transmit audio signals. However, different audio devices often build up different communication protocols with the music players. For example, a first kind of audio device, which only can receive audio signals, and a second kind of audio device, which can receive and send audio signals, usually have different communication protocols. However, the music player often cannot detect which kind of audio device is connected to provide proper communication protocol.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.